Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to identifying one or more relevant social networks for one or more collaboration artifacts. More particularly, embodiments relate to determining a relationship strength between a set of users associated with one or more collaborations artifacts and each of a plurality of candidate social networks to identify one or more relevant social networks for one or more collaboration artifacts.
A collaboration artifact may enable cooperation between two or more users. For example, a document may be shared between cooperating users to achieve a goal and/or to further a purpose of the document. In addition, a social network may be used to share information. Mechanisms used to share information across a social network, however, may result in a minimized and/or an incorrect set of cooperating users. Also, mechanisms used to share information across a social network may detect and/or make relationships (e.g., associations) independently of the strength of the relationship and/or independently of an evaluation of a plurality of candidate social networks. Accordingly, there may be inefficiencies to achieve the goal and/or the purpose of the collaboration artifact.